house of intent
by tvaholicsquidney
Summary: nick's sick but will it change the day?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI or their characters.

This story consists of the old characters Grissom and Warrick.

Everybody was in the break room sitting around talking about the baseball game that had been seen last night.

"Nick have you been eating something you shouldn't be?" asked Warrick.

"Why do you ask, I haven't got a rash have I?" asked Nick.

"No you are kind of pale, well more pale than usual, isn't he Cath?" asked Warrick turning round to Catherine.

"Yeah I'm sorry Nick but I have to agree with Warrick, you do look pale, you know there is a bug going around, do you think that your coming down with something?" asked Cath putting her hand on his forehead only for it to be pushed away by Nick.

"I'm fine," moaned Nick.

"Well you feel slightly warm, even though you did push my hand away," but she was sounded out by Nick having a sneezing fit.

"What did I tell you, mate," said Warrick.

"I'm fine just some hay fever," mumbled Nick.

"Hay fever in the lab Nick that's quite impossible," said Grissom coming through the door.

"I should know my own body by now, but thanks for everyone's concerns," said Nick, wiping his nose on his handkerchief.

"Yeah well if you do want to take the day off you should, I'm sure we could cover, couldn't we Catherine?" asked Grissom.

"Yes, we could," answered Cath.

"Thanks but no thanks I came in today, so I'm doing my shift, now I would like to no what my case is and with who," snapped Nick who was trying to stop himself from coughing but didn't manage it that much.

"Right we've got multiple DB's at a house near the stadium that held the baseball game, it happened only about 20minutes ago so the police are all covered searching for the murderer if they are still around and what they heard of the neighbours he could still be near by, we also got a break in at a jewellery's they got away with about $35,000, so I'm going to take Nick, Sara to the house and Catherine your with Warrick at the jewellery's, O'K let's get going," said Grissom starting to walk out of the break room, whilst everyone was getting up grumbling.

At the crime scene

They had got to the crime scene and Nick had fallen asleep, Sara and Grissom just looked at him.

"Awwwww do you think we should wake him, he's unwell and he looks so peaceful?" asked Sara.

"We could leave him until we find out what has happened," answered Grissom.

"Brass, what happened here?" asked Sara.

"It looks like someone came into the house and went into all the rooms searching for a particular person because some of them are just rough cuts the one in the front room looks like the intentional target," answered Brass.

"So how many victims have we got?" asked Grissom.

"we have got 2 in the kitchen man and wife, wedding rings say that, one in the upstairs bedroom and one in the front room," replied Brass.

"Well I think it's about time we woke Nick up, we can't do this on our own," grumbled Sara.

"Nick, Nick come on wake up we're here," said Sara in her nicest voice, nudging Nick.

"Mmmm, wh..., not now five more minutes," moaned Nick, who turned over in his seat and went back to sleep.

"Come on Nick, we've got a crime scene, and you were the one who said that you fine so get your but up," shouted Grissom.

"I'm up, I'm up, owwww, that hurt," moaned Nick hitting his head on the top of the inside of the car.

"Come on Nick we need to get this evidence and then you can go home even though you say your not sick I know you Nick, and I know when you are sick" said Sara.

"I'm not sick though just slightly tired that's all I haven't been sleeping that well lately," mumbled Nick leaning against the car.

"Fine, now come on," shouted Grissom pulling Nick upright from the car.

"Right, I'm going to be in the kitchen," said Nick walking in the direction of the back door.

"Well Nick we'll send an officer in with you," shouted Grissom.

"No it's O'K, I will be fine, I am a grown man," shouted Nick who was getting a bit annoyed with everyone who kept asking him if he's alright.

"I don't know what's up with him today," said Grissom.

"He's sick, he gets grouchy when he's sick, doesn't like anyone fussing over him, I dunno why though," said Cath, looking at the place where they saw Nick going into the house.

Inside the house

Nick started by taking some photographs, when he saw movement and thought it was another officer that Brass had sent in to keep an eye on him more than make sure no one comes in to the house, but Nick was wrong.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter read and review please it's my 2nd story and my 1st story for CSI story so it might have a few hiccups in the story though so I do apologise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's not the best I might change a few things later on.

"God ain't it warm in here?" asked Nick to himself, feeling his forehead, which he was surprised to find dripping wet with sweat.

"No sir, it ain't, it's quite cool in here actually the windows have been open since even before the murders took place," answered the man in the corridor, who Nick thought was the officer.

"Before, but how would you know..." Nick started but didn't get to finish before blackness took over.

Outside the crime scene

"Brass you sent anyone in to keep an eye on Nick yet?" asked Cath, with a look of concern in her eyes.

"No sorry I was about to, but got side tracked, officer Thomas," shouted Brass.

"Yes, sir what would you like," said Thomas, walking over.

"I want you to go into the house, and keep an eye on one of the CSI's in there he's called Nick Stokes and he wasn't looking well, oh and take this bottle of water, O'K," said Brass making sure it was all crystal clear to the officer.

"Will do, sir," grumbled Thomas, walking towards the house.

"Oh and make him drink some of the water," shouted Cath, not knowing if he heard her because he was already near the back door of the house.

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Thomas.

Inside the house

"Nick Stokes, are you in here Nick Stokes?" shouted Thomas, pulling out his gun when he got no reply.

"Nick Stokes, if you are in here then you need to speak up, some of your colleagues are worried about you," shouted Thomas, even though he didn't realise that Nick was up stairs gagged with a gun to his head.

Thomas started looking in the cupboards down stairs and was about to go upstairs when he heard movement in the kitchen. He rushed to the kitchen to find out that it was a cat rummaging around the cat food in an open cupboard.

"And what's your name then?" asked Thomas picking up the cat whilst it was meowing and trying to escape.

"Captain Brass, I couldn't find Nick Stokes, anywhere in the house, I'm not sure where he is, but I found this one in the kitchen trying to open some cans of cat food," said Thomas half distracted by the cat.

"Well get the cat some food, it looks like he needs it and have another thorough look through the house and I will join you in a minute once I have informed his colleagues," mumbled Brass who had more things on his mind, like the safety of Nick.

Officer Thomas went back to searching the house but this time he started going up the stairs. He reached the top and he thought he had heard a muffled voice coming from one of the cupboards, but instead of investigating it, he decided to go in one of the bedrooms.

While he went to have a look at the bedrooms, the murderer dragged Nick out of the cupboard into the bathroom, because he saw Nick go Green and didn't want any mess on him.

Outside the house

"Grissom, the officer hasn't been able to find him yet I'm going to go and have a look for myself, but I will try to keep you informed, O'K Griss," said Brass.

"O'K but I better be the first person you inform when you find him," shouted Grissom, to Brass who had started to walk towards the house.

"Cath, Nick hasn't been found but he shouldn't be that far, we will find him even if it takes all the man power we've got here and more," whispered Griss, who had been pulled into a tight hug by Cath.

Please read and review


End file.
